


Loving You Is Magical

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fairy Ring, M/M, Magical Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco share a magical moment with each other in their own back yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You Is Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for a prompt in the 2015 Harry/Draco Art Fest for the community hd_fanart on LiveJournal:  
>  **Time-period or theme:** Late Hogwarts to Post-Hogwarts Era  
>  **Place:** Enchanted forest or field  
>  **Emotion:** Adoration, Intoxication  
>  **Object:** Fairy lights, creatures or flowers  
>  **Action:** Laying down or standing in the center of a fairy ring  
>  **Mood:** Magical, Romantic

  
**Loving You Is Magical**

  



End file.
